Haku
Haku ist die rechte Hand Yubabas und nimmt dadurch eine führende Rolle im Badehaus ein. Er ist ein Flussgott, der in der Gestalt des weißen Drachen Ryuu auftreten kann. Persönlichkeit Den Bediensteten des Badehauses gegenüber verhält er sich kalt, daher ist er nicht sonderlich beliebt. Man sagt, dass er für Yubaba böse Dinge tue, weswegen er gemieden wird. Jedoch zeigt er Chihiro gegenüber viel Hilfsbereitschaft und Sympathie. Er ist von Natur aus altruistisch, da er sogar sein Leben aufs Spiel setzt, um das Leben anderer zu retten. Er kennt keine Furcht, wenn er sich für Gerechtigkeit und das Leben anderer einsetzt. Diese Eigenschaft zeigt sich deutlich am Ende des Films. Er war jedoch auch töricht, als er das Zauberhandwerk lernen wollte. So wurde er nicht nur Yubabas Handlanger, sondern auch ihr Sklave. Beziehungen Chihiro → Weiterleitung: Chihiros Beziehung zu Haku Kamajii Kamajii kennt Haku seit er sich bei Yubaba als Lehrling beworben hat. Kamajii hatte ihn gewarnt, aber Haku war der Meinung gewesen nichts Besseres bekommen zu können. Kamajii ist davon überzeugt, dass Haku und Chihiro sich lieben. Dies behauptet er zumindest, als Haku nach seiner Rettung sich gar an Chihiros wahren Namen erinnert, obwohl er seinen eigenen Namen vergessen hat. Haku scheint eine enge Bindung zu Kamajii zu haben, da er ihn mit "Großväterchen" anspricht. Lin und andere Mitarbeiter Lin und andere Arbeiter des Badehauses glauben, dass Haku Yubabas Handlanger ist und dunkle Missionen ausführt. Daher nehmen sie sich vor ihm in Acht. Yubaba Haku ist Yubabas Lehrling. Er wird von ihr kontrolliert, indem sie ihn seines Namens beraubte und ihm einen schwarzen Wurm injizierte. So wird Haku zu ihrem gehorsamsten Diener. Fähigkeiten Verwandlung Haku kann sich wie jeder Flussgott mithilfe seines Willens in den weißen Drachen Ryuu verwandeln. Zauber thumb|Haku wirkt einen Zauber auf Froschmann thumb|Hakus erster Zauber im Film Wie Hexen kann er Atome bewegen, manipulieren und fliegen lassen. Diese Zauber beherrscht er ohne einen Zauberspruch aufsagen zu müssen. Er spricht jedoch einen Zauberspruch, um Chihiros gelähmte Beine zu heilen. Des Weiteren kann er das Kurzzeitgedächtnis löschen. Dies kommt zum Einsatz, als der Froschmann Menschengeruch wahrnimmt und Chihiros Aufenthalt an dem Ort sonst aufgeflogen wäre. Es sieht so aus, als wäre er auf telepathische Zauberei spezialisiert. So verwendet er einen telepathischen Zauber, um Chihiro den Weg zu Kamajii zu zeigen. Name Haku bedeutet Herr oder Aufseher, was seine Position im Badehaus beschreibt und zeigt, dass er Yubabas Lehrling und ihre rechte Hand ist. Zum anderen deutet sein Name auch an, dass er ein mächtiger Flussgott ist. Das japanische Wort "haku" wird wiederum mit Bernstein übersetzt. Des Weiteren bedeutet das Wort haku auch weiß. Die Farbe Weiß steht für Reinheit. Der ausgesprochene Name ist ein Hinweis auf Hakus Persönlichkeit. Dies zeigt Hakus weiße Kleidung und der Drache Ryuu, in den er sich verwandeln kann. Haku trägt ein ähnliches Hakama, wie ein Shinto-Priester. In der japanischen Version des Films spricht Haku ein nobles Altjapanisch. So bezeichnet er sich selbst nicht mit "boku", sondern mit "watashi". Auch Hakus wahrer Name ist ein Hinweis auf seine adlige Herkunft. Sein wahrer Name ist Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi. In der englischen Version des Filmes heißt er nur "Kohaku River". Haku kann sich zuerst nicht an seinen wahren Namen erinnern, da der Fluss für den er steht bereits zugeschüttet worden ist.Cf. Kojiki, trans. Donald L. Philippi (University of Tokyo Press, 1995 1968 ), Seite 531.. Bedeutung des Namens: #''Nigihayami'' ist ein Verweis auf das Adelsgeschlecht "nigi haya hi no mikot". #''Kohaku'' heißt "der Fluss". #''Nushi'', auch "mushi" geschrieben, ist ein anderer Begriff für Kami. Verschiedenes *Yubaba droht Chihiro: Wenn sie ihre Eltern nicht unter den Schweinen finden kann, wird sie Haku umbringen und in Stücke zerhacken. In anderen Übersetzungen (wie z. B. in der deutschen) heißt es stattdessen, dass Chihiro ewig im Badehaus bleiben muss. *In der Nahaufnahme von Hakus Gesicht reflektiert sich das Licht in seinen Augen, als würde er in die Ferne schauen. Diese Idee stammt von Hideaki Anno, der Hayaos Idee ablehnte Haku transparent zu gestalten. Einzelnachweise en:Haku (Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi) ja:千と千尋の神隠し#.E7.99.BB.E5.A0.B4.E4.BA.BA.E7.89.A9 zh:白龍 it:Haku Kategorie:Gott Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Drachen